Game On!
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: AU:Korra is new to Republic City College and joins the football team. She is the female quarterback and she falls for the head cheerleader Asami Sato. Korra needs help in her Pre-Calculus class to stay on the football team and her new friend/teammate Bolin knows someone that can help. Will their relationship last or someone from Asami's past ruin it before it starts? Korrasami
1. Tryouts

Game On! ch. 1

**Nicole: Hey people, this is my first Legend of Korra as well as my first Korrasami fanic. Beware that some of the character are going to sound sorta out of character. I'm sorry if they do but I'd tried to keep them in character. Don't kill me if they're out of character. *shaking in fear in a corner***

**Korra: Just so you know, Nicole doesn't own anything LoK or anything related to it**

* * *

Asami Sato is a 19 years old girl with long black wavy hair, flawless pale skin, the most amazing emerald green eyes and amazing body. She is the head cheerleader of Republic City College Fire Ferrets cheer squad and a damn good one I she does say so herself. Asami has been a cheerleader throughout high school and since she came to this school.

She's studying engineering so she can be able to run her father's company Future Industries. Her father Hiroshi Sato created and designed the Satomobiles and other types of transportations. Asami grew up around cars and have a passion for driving them. Her father is so proud that his 'little' girl is following in footsteps and becoming a businessperson.

He has grooming her to take over his company and sending her off to college to further her training. Hiroshi got her an apartment a few minutes away from campus. At first Asami didn't want her father paying for her apartment but he wanted to do this for her before she got out into the real world. Hiroshi knows that Asami is growing up and wants to do this as her father.

She appreciates it and it was his way of showing that he cares. Asami knows that her father is very protective of her since her mother was killed when she was younger. She misses her dearly but knows that her mother wouldn't want her to be sad. She was on one side of the football field with her squad while the football team was on the other side having tryouts.

They were watching the tryouts and one person caught Asami's attention. One of the people trying out was a girl. The football team is an all boys' team and most girls don't play football… least not the ones Asami knew didn't. The girl was about average height but 2 or 3 inches shorter than Asami. She has tan skin, a muscular body but not too muscular, dark brown hair in a ponytail but some of it was framing her face but what really caught Asami's attention was the girl's piercing blue eyes.

They were an ocean blue color and she felt like she could stare at them forever if the girl let her. The girl turned her head in the direction of Asami and smiled a little. Asami blushes a little bit and looked down at her feet. She couldn't believe that she got caught staring. This was embarrassing. Asami turned her attention back to the girl that was on the field and has a football in her hand. The girl cocks her arm back and sends the football flying through the air.

One of the guys caught within a few yards of the end zone. The girl smirks proudly art her throw and most of the teams' jaws were on the ground. Asami was impressed to say the least. She never seen anyone throw that far before. Most of the guys were surprised that she can throw that far especially the coach Tenzin.

He never seen this much talent in a player before and he knows that he needs this girl on this team. This girl could lead them to the playoffs that were coming up soon and possibly win. Tenzin walks up to her.

"That was really impressive. What's you name?" Tenzin asked impressed.

"My name's Korra and I want to join your team" Korra said confidently.

"You know that this is mostly an all boys' team right?" Tenzin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea but I can take a hit and come back swinging. I want to be on this team, coach" Korra said seriously.

She didn't care that this team was an all boys' team or not. She wanted to be on this team and play football. It's her favorite sport and one of the few things that was good at. She lives and breathes football. Korra has been playing since she was small. Her father taught her everything that he knew about the game. At first her father wanted a boy but after Korra was born, he didn't care that she was a girl as long as she was healthy.

She loves her father dearly as well as her mother they passed away when she was younger. Her godmother Katara took care of her and raised her as one of her own. She sent her to Republic City to get a better education and to make a better for herself. There weren't as many colleges in the Southern Water Tribe as it is in Republic City.

Korra is thankful to Katara for everything that she's done for her up until now and will make her proud. Tenzin saw the determination in Korra's eyes and she has the talent already.

"Alright you're in but I need you to keep at least a B average to stay on the team, is that clear?" Tenzin asked serious.

Tenzin has a rule and it's for all the players to do well in their classes to stay on the team. He has this rule because he wants his players to be smart as well as have something to fall back on if their football careers don't come through. Korra grins and nods.

"Okay, practice is in two days at 3 no exceptions" Tenzin said walking away.

Korra is excited about being on the team. She was one step closer to her dream of being a football player in the NFL. She grabs her backpack when she was approached by one of the other players.

"Wow, I never saw a girl throw a football like that. You're amazing" the guy said amazed.

"Thanks, I'm Korra" Korra said holding out her hand.

"I'm Bolin, wide receiver. Welcome to the team and Republic City" Bolin said grinning.

"Thanks, where do you get a decent meal around here. I'm starving" Korra said holding her growling stomach.

"I know a place on campus with awesome food. Come on, I'll take you" Bolin said smiling. Korra smiled and followed Bolin.

They came to a small noodle shop with a sign that says 'Narook's Noodlery Shop' in red paint. It was a decent size place. They sat in a booth and Korra looked through the menu. It has Southern Water Tribe grub and Korra's face lit up like a light. She has had seaweed noodles since she had been in Republic City that was about 3 weeks. Korra could make it herself but it wasn't as good as when Katara makes for her.

"This place makes authentic Water Tribe food. I come here all the time" Bolin said smiling.

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe so we'll see" Korra said smiling a little.

"Really? What's it like there?" Bolin asked curious.

"Extremely cold. It's mostly ice and snow but I love it. It's home" Korra said smiling fondly.

"You must miss it"

"I do but I like it here too. It's different from the South but I'm not completely used it"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything that you need to know about Republic City. I know this city like the back of my hand" Bolin said grinning.

"Thanks Bolin" Korra said smiling back.

They both ordered the seaweed noodles and it actually tasted authentic. Korra ordered another bowl as well as did Bolin. When they both were done, Bolin let out a loud belch and quickly covered his mouth. Korra smirked before letting out a louder belch. They stared at each other before busted out laughing. Korra liked Bolin. He was nice and easy to talk to. They left Narook's and a question was on Korra's mind for a while.

"Hey Bolin, do you know who that girl was? Korra asked curious.

"Who?" Bolin asked confused.

"She was on the other side of the field earlier today and she was staring at me. She has long black hair with green eyes"

"Oh, you're talking about Asami. She's the cheerleading captain"

"So you know her?" Korra asked curious.

"Yea, she's really nice and cool. She used to go out with my brother Mako. He's on the football team too"

Korra nodded.

"_Asami, huh?_"

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Getting A Tutor

Game On! ch. 2

* * *

Korra looks at her schedule and groans a little bit. She has Pre-Calculus as her first class for the week. She was never good with math and had barely passed Algebra 2 to get out of high school. It was a 1-5 followed by College English 6-10 on Monday. Korra was okay with English and didn't really mind taking it but did she need math.

It wasn't like she need it when she goes to the NFL… well not Pre-Calculus anyways. Korra has Psychology on Tuesday at 8-12 followed by Chemistry 1-5. She was looking forward to Psychology because it would give her an excuse to mess with people's minds. Korra wasn't worried about English or chemistry but Pre-Calculus on the other hand is gonna cause some problems. She just knows that it is.

"What's up, Korra? What's with the long face?"

Korra looks to see that it's Bolin.

"Hey Bo, I have freaking Pre-Calculus and I suck at math. What am I gonna do?" Korra said burying her face in her arms.

Bolin could see that his friend is in distress and wanted to help her but he isn't too good with math either. He taps his chin with a finger, thinking of a solution. A few seconds later, an idea pops into his head.

"No worries Korra, I know someone that help you. Meet me at the library in 20 minutes" Bolin said running off somewhere.

Korra raise an eyebrow at her friend's back before shrugging. If Bolin knows someone that could help her, she'll take it. Korra knows that she's going to need all the help that she can get. She walks towards the library with her backpack over her shoulder. With Bolin He runs onto the field to find Asami with her squad.

"Hey Asami!" Bolin yells with a smile on his face.

Asami turns to see him running towards her. She smiles at him when Bolin finally reaches her.

"Hey Bolin, long time no see" Asami said smiling.

She loves Bolin like a little brother. He was her friend that she made when she came here/ He is so kind and sweet that he made impossible to not love him.

"I know but I have a favor to ask you"

"What is it?" Asami asked curious.

"I have a friend that needs help in math and I thought maybe you could help" Bolin said smiling.

"Is this friend a football player?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yea" Bolin said rubbing his neck.

"Bolin, you know how I feel about tutoring athletes" Asami said frowning.

"I know but she really needs help and you I can't not help a friend" Bolin said pouting.

Asami sighs because Bolin knows that she has a soft side for him. Bolin is a really sweet guy and very loyal to his friends. It's one of the reasons why Asami loves him and wonders why he's still single. She hates that she can't say no to the football player especially when he pouts.

"Okay but you owe me one. Where is this friend?"

"Thanks Asami. She's in the library, probably pulling out her hair" Bolin said chuckling at mental image.

"Welcome… wait, she's a girl? There's a girl on the football team" Asami said surprised.

"Yea, her name's Korra. She's new to the school" Bolin said nodding.

Asami wonders if it's the same girl that she saw trying out the other day. It looks like she'll find out soon enough. Asami said goodbye to Bolin before walking towards the library. She walks in to find a girl with her head on top of a Pre-Calculus book. It was the same girl from the other day. Asami walks over towards the girl and taps her on the shoulder.

Korra lifts her head up from her textbook and stares at Asami. She opens her mouth to speak but no words were coming out. She was amazed by the other girl's beauty.

In Korra's opinion, Asami was the most beautiful that she ever seen in her life. From her porcelain complexion to her stunning green eyes to her silky black hair. This girl is the embodiment of beauty and elegance. Asami sees the look that Korra was giving her and giggles a little. She was used to getting this look from both genders and liked it.

"Hello, I'm Asami. Bolin asked me to tutor you and you must be Korra" Asami said sitting across from her.

"Um yea, I really don't get all these formulas and equations" Korra said pouting.

Asami smiled a little and thought that Korra looks cute when she pouts.

"No worry, I didn't get it at first either but no I do. You'll get it too, I know it" Asami said putting her hand on Korra's.

The younger girl felt the electricity through the simple contact but shook it off as nothing. This girl wasn't interested in her. She was just here to help with her studies and that's it. Asami tested Korra to see how much she knew and where she needed the most help in. She gives the younger girl some equation as practice and work on.

Asami explained how use which formula use to solve them and Korra was surprised that she was getting it. Asami saw how Korra's eye lit up when she told her that she did the problem right. They spent the next hour or two working on different equations. Korra couldn't take in anymore or her brain was going to bust.

"Thanks a lot Asami. I really appreciate you helping me" Korra said smiling.

"No problem, just keep up the work" Asami said smiling back.

She puts her book bag on her shoulder before leaving. Korra couldn't help but watch her leave. When Asami walked out of the library, Korra sighed sadly. She liked Asami but knew that she didn't have a chance with her. Asami walks out of library and bumps into someone that she didn't want to see. It was her ex-boyfriend Mako.

He looks the same as the last time she's seen him a few months ago. Mako stares down at Asami with those same amber eyes that she once fell in love with and smiles at her. She doesn't return the smile but glares at him. Asami couldn't understand how someone as sweet as Bolin was related to someone like Mako.

"Hey babe, where have you been?" Mako asked smugly.

"I'm not your babe and where I've been is none of your damn business" Asami said pushing him aside.

Mako grabs her arm but Asami pulls her away from him. She doesn't want him touching or even looking at her. She doesn't want to be anywhere nears him.

"I miss you and being with you" Mako said trying to pout.

"Please, you don't miss me. If you did, you have cheated on me. I don't want anything to do with you, Mako" Asami said walking away in a huff.

"_You will be mine again_" Mako thought smirking.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Working Day & Night

Game On! ch. 3

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since Korra came to Republic City College and is loving every minute of it. It was a whole new experience for her and it's been a thrill ride. Korra has been practicing with the team on drills and plays along with studying with Asami for a big test for Pre-Cal that was coming up soon. She has practice on her own and with Bolin to improve on her game and prowess.

She was coming along very well in her opinion but there's always room to improve somewhere. Korra was becoming a little homesick since she's never been away from home this long. She misses Katara and her dog Naga. She has had Naga since she was a little girl. Naga has been with Korra as far as can remember and been her best friend.

Korra shook her head of the thoughts of home and continue to study. She was sitting on her bed that was in the middle of her bedroom. Her room only has a dresser with the clothes that brought from home, a small closet, and a TV on top of the dresser. Her apartment is really small with a kitchen that's connected to the living room and a bathroom.

The walls were peeling and the ceiling is cracked. Sometimes pieces of the ceiling fall so you have to been careful of where you stand and for how long. Her big test was tomorrow and was trying to cram as much information into her brain as possible. She looks at her alarm clock and it's 4:30. Korra has to go to work now and gets up to put her work clothes on.

She puts her stuff in her backpack and walks to the bathroom to change. Her works clothes are a white dress shirt, black slacks and white sneakers. Korra works at Kuang's Cuisine because she needs to pay her tuition and her rent. The owner was willing to give her a job because Korra was going to school and work around her schedule.

Mr. Kuang was happy to have Korra since she's of his hardest workers and customers love her. She always has a smile on her face and is really polite. Korra grabs her keys and locks her door. She walks to work since the walk wasn't too bad. It was a 10 minute walk to her bus stop plus a 5 minute bus ride. Korra didn't mind the walking but the bus was awkward.

There were always the weirdest people on there but Korra blocks them out with her IPod. She gets off and walks across the street. Korra walked through the back door to the kitchen. She wraps her earphones around her IPod and stuffs it in her pockets. There was a bunch of chief cooking and making their dishes while the waiters were taking the food to the customers.

Korra could see… well hear the head chief Ling yelling orders at the other chiefs. He was an overweight man with blonde mustache that curls at the end and a pointy blonde beard. She tried to stay out of Ling's way as much as possible. One of the chiefs handed her a plate of food that goes to table 6. Korra walked out of the kitchen and makes her way to the table and gives the customer a smile.

She takes orders left and right while giving the customers their food. Kuang's was always busy especially Thursdays and Fridays. Korra loved the lunch and dinner rush because it means more money in her pockets. The place serves high-end clients and important people but Mr. Kuang was thinking of expanding his empire with other restaurants. Korra didn't care too much as long as she has a job. She was working like mad and her shift was slowly coming to an end.

"_I got two more tables and I'm done. Thanks the Spirits_" Korra thought happily.

One of her customers is a wealthy politician and the other was… Asami? Korra had to do a double take to make sure and it was Asami. She was with an older man that was old enough to be her father. Korra couldn't explain it but she wanted to punch the guy in the face. She doesn't like seeing Asami with him at all but Asami wasn't hers to claim.

Korra shook her head and gave the politician his check before ducking into the kitchen. She doesn't want Asami to know that she works here. She looks out the small circle window in the door and saw that Asami was wearing a scarlet red dress that shows off all of her curves.

"What are you looking at?"

Korra jumped a little to see that it was only Tahno.

"Dammit Tahno, don't do that!"

"I'm sorry but you made it too easy" Tahno said chuckling a little.

Korra wanted to strangle her friend but decided against it. She met Tahno on her first day here and thought that he was an overly cocky pretty boy with an attitude. As she got to know him, Tahno isn't too bad but he's still overly cocky. He taught her everything she knows about being a waiter. They have become pretty good friends and over the last 3 months that she's been here.

"Wanna tell me what or who were looking at?" Tahno asked smirking.

"Just found out that my tutor is here. She's sitting at table 8" Korra said blushing a little.

Tahno looks out the window and his jaw instantly drops. Korra raised an eyebrow at his expression and became concern for her friend until he turns his attention back to her.

"Your tutor is… Asami Sato. The Asami Sato" Tahno said putting emphasis on her last name.

"Yea why?" Korra asked confused.

"Dude, you don't know do you?" Tahno asked frowning.

She shakes her head and Tahno face-palm himself. Korra was confused on why it mattered what Asami's last name was.

"She's the heiress to Future Industries and her father created the Satomobiles. She's freaking loaded and she's your loaded. You are lucky" Tahno said grinning.

Korra was surprised that Asami never told her that but it really wasn't any of her business. She doesn't care if Asami is rich or not as long she's getting tutored. Korra has enough on her plate already to worry about Asami's business.

"I don't see how I'm lucky but whatever. As long as she tutors me or that I work her, it doesn't matter" Korra said shrugging.

"You are one weird chick, you know that" Tahno said shaking his head.

"You're a cocky pretty boy but hey, I don't judge" Korra said smirking.

Tahno was about to retort when Ling interrupted them and he doesn't look happy. Tahno got back to work and Korra's shift was over.

"Korra, I need you to serve table 8 before you go" Ling said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Awww come on, my shift is already over" Korra said pouting.

"Just do it, it's not like you got anything else to do" Ling said handing her two plates of food.

Korra was glaring holes into the back of Ling's head as he walks away. She never liked him since he was so bossy for no reason. She wanted to avoid Asami but Ling threw a wrench in that plan. Korra looked at Tahno but he just smiled and mouth '_Good Luck'_. Korra sighed and walked out the door with the food in her hands.

Here go nothing. She walks towards Asami's table and place the plates in front of them. Asami was surprised to see Korra here of all places. Why was she here? Does she work here? Asami mentally slaps herself for asking that. Of course she does, she's wearing the uniform.

"Hey Korra, I didn't know you work here" Asami said smiling at her friend.

"Y-Yea, it's pays the bills" Korra said smiling sheepishly.

"Who's your friend, Asami?" the older man asked kindly.

"This is my friend that I'm tutoring. Korra, this is my father Hiroshi Sato" Asami said introducing them.

Korra was glad that the guy was Asami's father and nothing else. She shakes Hiroshi's hand and smiles a little.

"I've heard a lot of things about you, Korra" Hiroshi said smiling.

"All good I hope" Korra said scratching her neck.

Asami giggles a little Korra's nervousness. She thought it was kind of cute.

"Yes and she told me that you're the only girl on the football team. That's an impressive accomplishment" Hiroshi said taking a bite of his food.

"I don't think it's that impressive but I worked really hard. Asami is helping me stay on the team" Korra said smiling at Asami.

Asami blushes a little and smiles. She felt her cheeks heat up but tries to keep it down so no one would notice. "I would love to come and see you play" Hiroshi said interested.

"It would be an honor sir and I would like if both of you come"

"I have to come and see you play. I am the cheerleader captain" Asami said smiling.

"Awesome, if you need anything else, I'll check on you a little later" Korra said walking away.

"She seems like a nice girl" Hiroshi said turning his attention to Asami.

"She is and I think she's really good at football" Asami said biting into her food.

"Okay but please concentrate on your own studies as well. I don't want you to fall behind" Hiroshi said serious.

"Don't worry Dad; I'm at the top of my classes. I'll be fine and Korra really needs me to help her"

It was part of the reason why she's helping Korra but her father doesn't need to know about the other part… yet. The rest of dinner was mostly small talk and Korra came back with their check.

"It was nice talking to you, Korra. I look forward to see you again" Hiroshi said smiling.

"It was nice talking to you too sir. See you tomorrow, Asami" Korra said smiling at Asami.

She nods and winks at her before leaving. Korra blushes a little and picks up the dirty dishes as well as her tip. It was hundred yuan and Korra's eye widen to the sizes of dinner plates. She never got a tip this big before. She makes this much in tips on a good day but in 45 minutes, not that she's complaining. Korra puts her tip in her pocket along with the rest of her tips.

She walks through the kitchen and puts the dishes in the sink. Korra waves Tahno goodbye and leaves before Ling makes do something else. She waits for the bus to come and sighs a little bit. Korra hates waiting for the bus since it was already slow but it was slower when the sun goes down. She puts one of her ear buds in her ear and pushes play on IPod.

She loves music and it makes time goes faster. Korra is a big fan of old school hip hop, R&B, dub-step, and Kpop. She was listening to Message by BoA. 15 minutes went by before the bus the finally came into sight and Korra hoped odd the bench, unto the bus. It was almost midnight by the time when Korra finally got home.

She took off her shirt and slacks and threw on the floor of her room. Korra slipped on a tank top and sweatpants before throwing herself onto her bed. She gave into sleep. Next Day Korra got sleepily and changes into her regular clothes. She was meeting up with Asami for some last minute tutoring. Korra was hoping that she'll do well on test today.

With Asami

She was in the library waiting for Korra to show up. Asami doesn't know why she was looking forward to see the younger girl but likes being around her. She was hoping that meeting her father hasn't change Korra's opinion of her. She used to people wanting to hang out with her because of who her father is. They hang out with Asami Sato: the heiress, not the person. It hurts her feelings but she puts up a brave front.

"Sorry for being late"

Asami snaps out of her thoughts to see that it was Korra. She was out of breath like she ran all the way here.

"It's okay, wanna get started?" Asami asked smiling.

Korra nodded and Asami helped her with certain problems. The younger girl was having trouble staying focus since she kept on stealing glances at the older girl. Her heart was beating fast when she was around Asami like she's been running drills. Asami looks up to notice that Korra was focusing.

"Korra, you need to concentrate" Asami said smiling a little.

"S-Sorry" Korra said looking down at her paper.

"Maybe if you sit closer to me then you'll focus better" Asami said scooting her chair closer to Korra's.

Korra felt her cheeks heating as she felt the older girl get closer to her. It was bad enough that she got caught staring but Korra doesn't know how to handle Asami being this close to her. Asami is very beautiful and it's hard not to stare at her. The older girl smirks a little at Korra's change in behavior. Everything about Korra is cute and she blushes too easily. They work for another hour before Korra had to go to class.

"Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it" Korra said putting her backpack on her back.

"You'll be fine but good luck anyways" Asami said smiling.

"Thanks" Korra said leaving.

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. The Results Are In

Game On! ch. 4

* * *

Korra was waiting for her teacher Tarrlok to hand back her test and she was freaking out on the inside but on the outside, she was cool and collected except her leg that was leg bouncing up and down. She does it when she's really nervous. The suspense was killing her. Asami had kept on telling her that she did fine but Korra wasn't too sure.

Tarrlok was taking his sweet time handing back their test and Korra was sitting in the back. Every step he took was painfully slow and it wasn't helping Korra's nerves at all. Tarrlok finally made his way to Korra's row and placed her test on the place, face down before moving on. She had her eyes closed and flipped it over. Korra peeked at the test through one eye before suddenly opening completely.

She stared really hard at the test to see if she was really reading it right. On the top right corner, there was a red 89 on it. A huge grin plastered on Korra's face. All of her hard work and Asami's tutoring had paid off.

"Congratulations to those who passed and to those who didn't, try harder next time" Tarrlok said with his arms folded.

Class was dismissed and Korra made a beeline for the football field. She knew that Asami would be there for cheerleading practice right and wanted to show off her test and to thank her.

With Asami

She was running a new drill with the squad for the upcoming game. She was wondering how Korra did on her test. The younger girl was really worried about it but she's confident in Korra's ability to pass.

She wasn't sure how Korra does it with school, work, and practice all at the same time. Asami is really impressed with Korra's work ethic. She doesn't notice something… someone heading her direction at a really fast pace. Asami was suddenly tackled to the ground by an overjoyed quarterback. She rubs the back of her head as Korra shoves her test in the older girl's face. Asami sees the grade and smiles up Korra who has a huge grin on her face.

"Asami, I passed! I passed!" Korra yelled excitedly.

Asami giggles at Korra's excitement and enthusiasm. She hears the girls giggling at them and realizes how close the two were. Asami blushes a little.

"C-Congrats Korra but can you let me up?" Asami asked stuttering.

Korra realizes the position they were in and blushes. She didn't mean to knock Asami over or embarrass her like this. Korra got up quickly and help Asami to her feet.

"S-Sorry about t-that. I got a little bit too excited" Korra said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's okay and I told you that you'll do fine" Asami said hugging her friend.

Korra stiffs a little but hugs back. She wasn't really used to hugging people that much but was willing to make an exception this time. Korra sniffs a little and she smells like sweat and… jasmine. She liked it. She was a little sad when Asami let go.

"Y-Yea, you did and I wanna thank you for helping me. I um wanna… t-take you o-o-out" Korra said avoiding eye contact.

She wasn't really sure how Asami was going to react to this. Korra hoped that she wouldn't get shot down but if so, Asami will let her down easy. Asami was caught off guard by the statement but smiled. She was flattered that Korra wanted to take her out and this is best opportunity to get know the younger girl better.

"I would love to. Meet me in front of campus at 7" Asami said smiling.

Korra grinned and nodded. She walked off the field with a goofy grin on her face. Asami smiled and turned to see her friend Eun-Jung smirking at her.

"What?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play with me, you like her" Eun-Jung said with her hands on her hips.

Eun-Jung is Asami childhood friend from way back. She has strawberry blonde hair that comes a little bit passed her shoulders, sun-kissed skin, chocolate brown and is same height as Asami. She says what's on her mind and really energetic. Eun-Jung can be really childish sometimes but can be serious when need be. They have been friends since they were 9 years old.

Eun-Jung doesn't care that Asami is rich or not. Eun-Jung's father works for Asami's father as a mechanic and had brought Eun-Jung to one of the factories, they instantly clicked over a love of cars.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I like her. I wouldn't be friends with her if I didn't like her" Asami said frowning.

"'Sami, I've known you for almost 10 years and I can tell that you like her more than a friend" Eun-Jung nudging her with her shoulder.

"Okay, I like her but I don't know if she likes me like that. I'm not gonna force anything with her and have her reject me" Asami said sighing.

After she dated Mako, Asami realized that she wasn't interested in guys. She has tried liking guys but she just couldn't. Asami found out that she likes girls when she notices that she stares at girls more than she should. She couldn't control her sexual preference and Eun-Jung was okay with it as long as Asami was happy. The blonde thinks of Asami as the sister that she never had and will do anything to make Asami happy.

She grew up in a house with 4 older brothers along with her father. Eun-Jung never had any real female friends until she met Asami and they became inseparable.

"Okay but I have a feeling that Korra might be the one for you" Eun-Jung said wrapping her arm around Asami's shoulders.

"I hope so but we'll see" Asami said as they got back to practice.

With Korra

She was hanging with Tahno and Bolin in her bedroom before her date with Asami. Korra wasn't too sure if it was date or not but it would be nice if it was a date.

"Wait… you're going out with Asami?" Bolin asked lying on Korra's bed.

"I'm not sure if it is a date. I told her that I wanted to take her out as a thank you besides I'm not sure if she's into girls" Korra said sighing.

"_If you only knew_" Bolin thought shaking his head.

"Well it sounds like a date to me. You go out with her and romance her then you bring her back to your place and put it down on her" Tahno said smiling perverted.

Korra stared at him in confusion. She wasn't too sure of what he was talking about.

"If your case… just fingers" Tahno said scissoring motion with his index and ring finger.

It took a second for Korra to get it but she did. Her face turned red and threw a pillow at Tahno.

"Stop being a pervert Tahno and help me" Korra said looking through her closet.

She was looking for something to wear but couldn't decide on what to wear. Bolin and Tahno got off the bed and push Korra out the way. They weren't really good with clothes but they were better Korra was. Korra watched as her friends talk over what she should wear and it was 10 whole minutes before they finally decided on something. They pulled a white collared shirt, a black blazer, blue jeans and a fedora.

"Why do you have a fedora?" Tahno asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it was cool when I brought but I never wore it" Korra said shrugging.

"Might as well wear it now" Bolin said smiling. Korra smiled and shook her head.

She was glad that Bolin and Tahno were here with her. She really need a friend and has two of them. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair into a ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and put on her black and white sneakers. Korra looked in her mirror and liked her appearance. She turned to Bolin and Tahno.

"Thanks for being here guys, it means a lot" Korra said smiling.

"No prob, what are friends for?" Bolin said smiling.

Tahno nodded in agreement. Korra was leaves her apartment.

"Is she going to be okay? I don't want to see her getting hurt" Tahno said unsure.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine" Bolin said confident.

Korra went to the campus and sat on top of a nearby bench. She looked at her her wristwatch and it said 6:40. She groaned because she was 20 minutes early.

"_What the hell am I doing to do for 20 minutes?_" Korra thought annoyed.

She pulled out her IPod from her pocket and started flipping through her songs. Korra starts bobbing her head to the music and slowly drifting away from reality. She was in her own world, unaware of anything. 20 minutes pass and Asami shows up to find Korra rocking out and an idea pops in her head. She sneaks up behind Korra and grabs her shoulders. The darker girl jumps and almost falls off the bench. She glares at Asami as she laughs at Korra's reaction.

"Don't do that" Korra said frowning.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it" Asami said finally stops laughing.

Korra rolls her eyes at the older girl. She didn't think it was funny at all until she sees what Asami was wearing. Asami was wearing a red V-neck that shows off enough cleavage, a pencil black skirt and red flats. Korra couldn't help take her eyes off of Asami.

"You look… beautiful" Korra said grinning.

"Thank you and you clean up nicely" Asami said smiling back.

"T-Thanks" Korra said holding her arm.

Asami wraps her arm around Korra's and they walked towards Narook's Noodlery. Korra had come here with Bolin and they have awesome seaweed noodles. It reminds her of home. They sat at a small booth by the window. Asami looked at the menu but Korra already knew what she wanted. She looked around the shop and there were a few other people but her eyes made their way to Asami.

She couldn't believe that she was sitting across from the most beautiful girl in the restaurant. Asami looks up the menu to find Korra staring at her. The younger girl blushes before looking away. Asami smiles a little because she likes having Korra star at her.

"Korra, how long have you been living in Republic City?" Asami asked putting the menu away.

"I've lived here for about 3 months but I was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe"

"What's it like there?" Asami asked curious.

"Extremely cold, there's nothing but ice and snow but I love it" Korra said smiling fondly at thought of home.

A waiter comes to take their orders. They ordered seaweed noodles and lychee juice. They continue to talk about just about anything. Korra found it easy to talk to Asami.

"Where did you learn to play football like that?" Asami asked curious.

"My dad taught me everything I knew about the game. He wanted a boy when my mom was pregnant but loves me anyways"

The food came and Asami took her first bite. She loved it. It was really good. "How long have you lived in Republic City?" Korra asked curious.

"I've lived here my entire life and I love it but I would to see other places" Asami said playing a little with her food.

"Why don't you come with me to South Pole for winter break? I can show all of favorite places there" Korra said excitedly.

Asami giggled at Korra's enthusiasm. It was contagious and she really wanted to go.

"Really? Are you sure that your parents wouldn't mind?" Asami asked smiling.

The smile on Korra's face fell a little and Asami noticed. She couldn't bring herself to look Asami in the eye anymore. She wasn't too sure is she should tell Asami or not. Korra didn't want anyone to pity her because of her parents. Asami put her hand on top of the darker girl's and Korra jumped a little. She looked at the paler girl and her eyes were filled with concern.

"My parents… they aren't with me anymore. T-They passed away… when I was younger. I was mostly raised by godmother" Korra said sadly.

Asami doesn't know what it's like to lose both of her parents but she has an idea. She lost her mother when she was younger. The pain was still with her even though it was years ago. Asami squeezes Korra's hand lightly.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I know what you're feeling, I lost my mother when I was younger" Asami said sadly.

"I'm sorry about your mother. It's not a big deal but least we have people that care about us" Korra said smiling.

Asami saw that the smile Korra had on didn't reach her eyes. She could see the pain that Korra was trying to find from the world. Asami wants to comfort Korra but was sure if she wanted it. They changed the subject and continued to eat. Asami was learning a lot about Korra and vice versa. They walked a little bit before Asami had to return home.

"I had a great time with you, Korra" Asami said smiling.

"I did too and we should do it more often" Korra said giving Asami a goofy grin.

Asami kisses Korra on the cheek and blushes a lot. She wasn't expecting it but she liked it. Asami left Korra who put a hand to where she had been kissed.

"_I'm starting to love this place more and more_" Korra thought grinning.

* * *

End of ch. 4.


	5. Game Time

Game On! ch. 5

* * *

"Alright team, we have our first game in a week and have to practice like our lives depend on it. I want you to eat, sleep, and breathe football" Tenzin said serious.

Korra was hyped up about her first game as quarterback. She'll show everyone that she belongs on this team. She wants their respect and Korra is willing to do it no matter what. People are already counting her out since she's a girl but she'll prove them wrong. Korra is willing to spend of all her free time to practicing if necessary to prepare for the game and Tenzin was trying to break them down with all this drills.

He was pushing Korra extra hard since she's essential to winning their upcoming game. Tenzin wants to be prepared and be able to handle herself. She'll be playing with all boys and they won't go easy on her because she's a girl. They'll be extra hard on because Korra's a girl. He has building up the muscles in her legs for running and strength in her arms for throwing. The training was essential for Korra's development. Korra was up and down the belchers.

"30… 31… 32… 33" Korra counted.

Every time she reached the top of the belchers counted as one rep. Her goal was to reach 50 reps before taking a small break. Sweat was dripping down Korra's forehead. She was working up a decent sweat due to the sun.

"46… 47… 48… 49… 50" Korra said as she walks down the belchers.

Her legs were burning a little and she knew that was a sign of a good workout. Korra was never one for doing half-heartedly. She gave everything she did a 110% effort. She sits on the bottom belcher to catch her breath before another 50 reps then she was working on some passes with Bolin.

He was helping her with her throws which was perfect since she'll have to throw to him. Korra feels something cold against her forehead. She looks up to see that it's Asami with a bottle of water.

"Drink this" Asami said smiling.

"Thanks" Korra said taking a sip.

"Working hard, I see" Asami said sitting next to Korra.

"Yeah, my first gamer is in a week and I'm trying to get in as much practice as possible" Korra said smiling.

"I'm sure you'll be amazing" Asami said winking.

Korra blushes a little. She wanted to impress Asami with her skills. They continue talking and this attracted the attention of a certain someone. This someone is none other than Mako. He sees Asami talking to Korra and she had the smile that she only showed to him on her face. Mako doesn't like it that Asami was showing it to Korra.

He has a problem with anyone who tries to steal his girlfriend from him and Mako has a problem with Korra. He makes his way over towards them, putting his plan into action. No one is taking Asami from him.

"Hey babe, I see that you met your new quarterback" Mako said sitting next to Asami.

She glares at him but Mako just smiles. Korra was confused on what was going on. She knew that Mako was on the team but why was he calling Asami babe? Are they still together? Mako wraps his arm around Asami's shoulders and kisses her on the lips. Korra felt her heart breaking on the inside. She couldn't look at them anymore.

"_Of course, they're dating. Why would Asami be interested in me?_" Korra thought sadly.

Korra got up and walked away. She doesn't want to be around the lovebirds any more than she needs to be. Asami saw the look on Korra's face and tries to go after her but Mako stops her.

"Mako, what the hell?! Why would do something like that?!" Asami asked furious.

"I'm just playing your game. I know that you're just using her to make me jealous but I'm smarter than that" Mako said smirking smugly.

"Mako, you are a complete jackass. I broke with you because you're a jealous and possessive jerk. I don't want anything to do with you" Asami said storming off.

She couldn't believe that Mako was this much of an asshole. Now Korra hates her guts and Asami doesn't want that. She wants Korra to like her and Mako may have made her lose a friend. Asami has to make it right and knew where Korra was heading. She should be practicing with Bolin and she really needs to talk to talk to the younger girl. Asami wanted to diffuse the situation with Korra but she needs to run routines with the girls. She sighs and turns to the other side of the field.

"_I'm going to talk to Korra as soon as possible_" Asami thought determined.

Korra was throwing the ball extra hard that Bolin was having a hard time catching it. She was pissed the hell off. She was pissed off for falling for Asami and letting herself get played. Korra was putting all of her anger into throwing the football as far and hard as possible. She wasn't thinking at all and is seriously in her feelings. She couldn't care if she ever saw Asami again.

"Hey Avatar, what's up with you? Why are you so angry?" Bolin asked sensing Korra's hostility.

"I'm angry because I let Asami play me. She's back with her boyfriend Mako and they were sucking each other's faces off" Korra said angrily throwing another football.

"Wait what? They were what now?" Bolin asked confused.

Korra told Bolin what happened before she met up with him. Bolin face-palmed himself and groaned a little. He couldn't believe Mako would something like that but it was Mako.

"Korra, Mako is a really jealous guy and he thinks that Asami is using you to make him jealous. Asami broke up with him because of his jealousy and possessiveness. She's not the kind of person to use people like that" Bolin said smiling lightly.

Korra sighed in relief. She was glad that Asami wasn't back together with Mako and it means that she this has a shot with the raven haired girl. Korra was about to something to Bolin when Mako had showed up. She glares at him but he was unaffected by it.

"Korra, stay away from Asami. She and I are getting back together and I don't want you nowhere near her" Mako said looking at her.

"First off, I can be around whoever I want to. It's up to Asami if she wants me around or not and you can kiss my ass, jerk face" Korra said flipping him off.

"Whatever but stay away from Asami" Mako said walking away.

"I can't believe that you're related to that" Korra said frowning.

"Sometimes, I can't either but let's get back to practice" Bolin said picking up a football.

Korra nodded and runs down the end zone. Bolin was keeping Korra on her toes and pushing her to do her best. They run drills until it started getting dark.

"Good practice, Korra. See ya later" Bolin said holding out his fist.

"You too and see ya" Korra said bumping her fist with Bolin's.

They walked in opposite directions and Korra was heading towards the bus stop. She stopped to see Asami leaning against the bus stop sign with her arms folded. Why was she here? Was Asami… waiting for her? The raven haired girl has an extreme interest in her shoe and Korra walked up to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Korra asked confused.

"I was… waiting for you. I need to talk to about Mako" Asami said still looking down at her feet.

"What about him?" Korra asked groaning.

"Korra, I'm not dating Mako anymore. He thought I was using you to make jealous but I don't have feelings for him" Asami said hoping that Korra will believe her.

"Don't worry Asami; I believe you and Bolin told me everything. We're still friend, right?"

"Of course" Asami said smiling. "Good" Korra said smiling back.

Asami walked Korra home because she wanted to be closer to the younger girl. She liked being around Korra because she felt like Korra likes her for her and not for what she has. They talked about the upcoming game and they were both really excited about it for different reasons. Korra was excited for playing and Asami for showing off the new routine that the squad has been working on.

They reached Korra's apartment complex.

"I'll see you later, Korra" Asami said leaving.

"Later Asami" Korra said walking up to her apartment.

She was glad that she still has a shot with Asami and going to make it count. Over the next few days, Korra had dedicated all of her free time to practicing along with her off days, and the time between school and work.

She wanted to be prepared for her first game and show everyone what she's capable of. On the night before the game, she was soaking her sore muscles. She might have overdone but she felt that she was ready. Korra was going to sleep tonight prepared and ready to go.

Next Day

Korra woke today excited and nervous all at the same time. Today was first her game with the team. Everyone was already counting her out but she gonna prove everyone dead wrong. She had everything that she need in a navy blue duffel bag and quickly got dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Korra slung her bag over her shoulder and caught the bus to school. When she reached the school, people were climbing into the belchers to get a good seat. The grass on the field was freshly cut and ready to go.

"Korra, go ahead and get suited up" Tenzin said pointing towards the locker room.

Korra nodded and made her way towards the girls' locker room. It was empty but Korra preferred it that way. She was never comfortable with changing in front of other girls. She wasn't ashamed of her body. It's just the thought of people staring at her creped her out. Korra discards her regular clothes and put on her pads.

She made sure that everything was on right and put on her red jersey with #22 in white lettering on the front and her name on the back. Korra puts her stuff in her locker but getting her mouth guard and helmet. She walks onto the team's side of the field and Tenzin was giving them his speech.

"Is everyone ready to kick some serious butt?" Tenzin asked loudly.

"Hell yeah!" the team shouted in unison.

"Alright, let's win this thing!" Tenzin yelled pumping his fist in the air.

Everyone was pumped up and ready to win and Korra could feel it. She was ready to win this game along with her team. Korra turns to sidelines to see Asami in her cheerleader's uniform and she looks really good in it. It was sleeveless fire red shirt with 'Fire Ferrets' in black lettering that comes about an inch or two above the belly button with a black and red skirt to match.

Asami sees Korra staring at her and mouths "Good luck cutie". Korra blushes a little. She wasn't too sure if Asami actually had cutie to her but was glad that Asami was here to cheer her on.

"Ready to go, Avatar" Bolin said nudging her.

"I'm always ready" Korra said giving him a thumbs up. They got on the field to kick off the game. They knew what the plan was.

"Blue 42, Blue 42! Hike!" Korra yelled cocking back her arm.

She scanned the field for someone to be opened. She quickly saw that Bolin was opened and let the ball fall through the air. He jumped and caught it. Bolin made a beeline for the end zone while dodging players from the opposite team. The fans cheered as Bolin runs into the end zone. He throws the ball on the ground and does his happy dance.

Korra chuckles a little and shakes her head. Korra and Bolin were making an awesome team together as the Fire Ferrets were leading by one touchdown as the game progressed. The score was 27 to 20 and it was halftime. Korra and Bolin grabbed some water as the Fire Ferrets were making their way to the middle of the field. Korra was watching interest as the squared performs their routine.

She was impressed how the cheerleaders were able to bend their bodies and send people flying through the air with ease. Their performance ended with Asami being on top of a human pyramid, one hand in the air and the other on her hips. She jumped off with two guys catching her before she falls to the ground. Korra never seen anything so amazing before and was very impressed.

The squad makes their way off the field and Asami winks at Korra on the way. Korra smiles a little and Bolin nudges her with his shoulder. She just rolls her eyes as they make their way back onto the field. The game continues into the third quarter and the team was doing rather well with Korra throwing the ball who manages to get a few bruises with some of the other team's player sending her to the ground.

She gets up with a vengeance. Korra wasn't going to let a bruises keep her down. She's a lot stronger than that and she'll show it to everyone. The games progresses into the fourth with a few minutes left and the Fire Ferrets need to make a touchdown and soon. Korra needed to make this play count. Mako was blocking for her and just hoped that he'll actually for her.

"Green 22! Green 22! Hike!" Korra yelled looking for an opening.

She sees a huge guy making his way towards her as she sees Bolin running towards the end zone. Korra jumped a little and threw the ball with all of her might. The ball sails through the air in slow motion as Korra was slammed hard into the ground. The force of the tackle was enough to send her mouth guard and her helmet flying in different directions.

The pass was completed and Bolin made it into the end zone. Korra's vision was pretty blurry but she was able to see Bolin and his happy dance. She smiles as she slowly falls to the ground, passed out. The next thing that Korra knew was that she was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Her vision was slowly coming back to her.

"Hey, she's waking up"

Korra wasn't too sure of who was talking but her head was throbbing. What the hell hit her? She noticed that Bolin, Tenzin, Asami and her father there. She tries to sit up but Tenzin tells her to hold still.

"What the heck hit me? Feels like a moose lion hit me" Korra said holding her head.

"Hehehe you kinda were hit by one. One of the other players hit pretty hard and we won by the way" Bolin said grinning.

"That's good to hear" Korra said smiling.

She was glad that they won their first game. It was only going to get better from here an Korra was ready to handle anything that comes her way.

"You have a mild concussion and a few bruised ribs but you should be fine. You played very well Korra, you should be proud. You too, Bolin" Tenzin said proudly.

Bolin and Korra were beaming with pride. It's nice to hear that they did well.

"I agree. I'm very impressed with the two of you" Hiroshi said smiling.

"Thanks sir" Korra and Bolin said in unison.

Tenzin and Hiroshi left to let Korra rest.

"Oh here's your helmet" Bolin said putting the helmet in Korra's lap.

Korra sits up with some help from Asami.

"Thanks Bo" Korra said smiling.

"The team is going to celebrate tonight. Wanna come?" Bolin asked curious.

"Party! Ugh" Korra said holding her bruised ribs.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Asami said worried about Korra's health.

"Please 'Sami" Korra said pouting.

Asami wanted to say not but Korra was making it really hard especially when she's pouting. She sighs and Korra grins.

"Okay bit of it becomes too much I'm sending you home" Asami said sternly.

Korra cheered as Bolin helps Korra out of the infirmary. He takes her home to change but Bolin had to leave to change as well. He has a bone to pick with his brother as well. Bolin makes his way home to find Mako on the couch, reading some magazine. He gets it from his brother and frowns at him.

"What the heck, Bo?" Mako asked frowning.

"Mako, I'm asking you to leave Asami and Korra alone. Why can't you get it through your head that Asami doesn't want anything to do with you?" Bolin asked annoyed with Mako's jealousy.

"She does want me and she's just using Korra to make me jealous. When we're back together, everything will be fine" Mako said smiling a little.

"Mako, she isn't worrying about you. Asami has move on, why can't you?" Bolin asked genuinely worried about his brother.

He hasn't been able to move on from Asami and is trying to get back with her. Mako can't see that Asami is done with him.

"No matter what you say Bo, Asami still wants me and I will get her back" Mako said walking to his room.

Bolin shakes his head. Mako has to learn the hard way and may he'll move on.

With Korra

Korra changes out of her gear and takes a hot shower. She's still really sore and her ribs were bothering her a little. She changes into a red hoodie with black sleeves and a black pocket in the front, blue jeans, red and white sneakers and a black snapback that she got for her birthday. She was ready to have a good time and maybe confessed her feelings to Asami.

"_Hopefully she doesn't shoot me down too badly_" Korra thought as she left her apartment.

She makes her way to the cantina and Korra get praised by her teammates and cheerleaders. She was glad that she was getting acknowledged. She makes her way through the crowd and finds Bolin talking to a strawberry blonde girl. He stops talking to her and spots Korra. The two of them makes their way towards her.

"There's our winning quarterback. Korra, this is Eun-Jung. She's on the cheer squad with Asami" Bolin said introducing them.

"Hey" Korra said holding out her hand.

"Sup, so you're Korra. Asami talks about you" Eun Jung said shaking Korra's hand.

"Really?" Korra asked surprised.

"Yea but don't worry, it's all good. It's kinda hard to get her to shut up about you" Eun Jung said giggling as Korra's cheeks darken a little.

She wasn't expecting Asami to be talking about her. She scans the cantina for the raven haired girl but couldn't find her anywhere. Korra sighs a little bit but decides to hang with Bolin and Eun Jung. They talked as Bolin was making corny jokes. They were good corny and you see that he was trying to impress Eun Jung.

"_They would be good together. Bolin is a good guy and it's amazing that he's single_" Korra thought as someone covers her eyes.

"Guess who?" Someone said.

"Uhhh Halie Berry" Korra said trying to be funny.

The hands came off of her eyes and she turns around. Korra's mouth hit the floor at the beauty in front of her. Here was Asami in a pair of black skinny jeans that hugs her hips, red ankle boots, a white and black checkered belt, and a red tank top. Korra always thought that Asami looked amazing but right now she was drop dead gorgeous. The older girl chuckled at Korra's reaction and it was what she was hoping for.

"You might wanna close your mouth before something flies in there" Asami said smirking. Korra closes her mouth.

"Sorry but you look… gorgeous" Korra said smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks Korra, wanna dance" Asami asked blushing.

Korra nodded and held out her hand. Asami took it as Korra led her to the dance floor. The music was bumping and Asami quickly got lost in it. She swayed her hips as she dances around Korra. The younger girl found Asami's hips hypnotic and pulled them closer to her. The older girl begins grinding against Korra as she danced behind her.

On the other side of the cantina, Mako was fuming. He was watching his girlfriend grinding against another girl. He wasn't going to stand for this and walks towards them. Bolin tries to stop him but it was too late. Mako was standing behind Korra when he challenges her to a dance off. Korra smirks as she accepts.

"Korra, you don't have to this. You might hurt yourself" Asami said worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Korra said giving her a thumbs up.

Everyone cleared the dance floor as the DJ starts the music. Mako went goes and Korra observes his moves. He's good but she's better. Mako finishes his turn and Korra started hers. She let the music take over and flow through her. The crowd was egging her and Korra was using their energy to give a better performance. It was hard since her ribs were throbbing like hell but Korra ignored the pain.

Mako and Korra went back and forth for 3 whole songs and Mako was getting exhausted and very sloppy with is moves. Korra was exhausted too but she kept going. Her last move was her flipping off of a nearby wall and folding her arms like G. From the cheers that she was getting, Korra obliviously won and Mako walked away in a huff. Asami runs into Korra and engulf in a hug. She groans a little bit.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Asami asked loosening her grip.

"No I'm fine" Korra said smiling through the slight pain that she was feeling.

She knew that Asami was already worried about her and didn't want to make her worry even more. Bolin and Eun Jung congratulate her and are very impressed.

"Where did you learn to dance like that? You were like" Bolin said trying to imitate her dancing.

"I was taught by a good friend and he taught me everything. I put my own twist on it" Korra said smiling.

"I'm impressed. You're full of surprises" Asami said smiling.

"Thanks… um Asami, I need to talk to you something"

"What is it?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

Korra tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She takes Asami's hand and leads her outside of the cantina. Asami noticed how uncharacteristically quiet the younger girl was. It was like she was trying to get something off of her mind. She walks stands in front of Korra and put a hand on her face. Blue meets green.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Asami asked worried.

Her question went unanswered by but with a kiss. Asami was caught off guard by the kiss but kisses back. They could feel the electricity that was flowing between them. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end but Korra had ended it.

"I like you a lot, Asami. I know that you probably don't feel the same way but I just want you to know that I care a lot about you" Korra said running off before Asami could say anything.

She stood there in shock, touching her lips. She couldn't believe that Korra likes here but it made her feel good inside. Asami knows that her feelings are being returned and show Korra that she feels the same. Asami Sato always gets what she wants.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Taking Care of Korra

Game On! ch. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

Korra has been avoiding Asami for the last couple of days since her confession. She's been beating herself up for it and couldn't understand why she had to go ruin her friendship with the paler girl. Korra has been going to practice and leaving right after to avoid talking to Asami. She doesn't want to hear Asami verbally turn her down. In the darker girl's mind, the paler girl was too good to be with someone like her.

Asami is probably used to being with someone with money or who is really good looking like Mako or something. What does Korra have to offer Asami? What does Korra can do for Asami? Korra couldn't answer those question but all she could do was train to avoid the pain that she was feeling in her heart. It was the only time that she felt that she can get her off of Asami beside working.

Korra runs up and down the belchers in the pouring rain. It's 5:30 in the afternoon and the darker girl was still training even after the team practice was done. Running up and down the belchers 100 times was hard but it's even harder with the rain making the steps slippery. Korra has to slow down her running to avoid slipping and falling down the stairs.

She was soaked through her clothes as Korra makes her way down to the bottom of the stairs. Her legs were slowing becoming Jell-o and her lungs were burning like they were on fire. The darker girl has been training in the rain before and after training and she was starting to feel weird. Korra makes her way to the girls' locker to shower and change out of her training clothes.

The locker room was completely empty and she preferred it that way. She removes her wet clothes and turns on the hot water. The darker girl moans a little as the soothing warm water hits her aching muscles. She stays under the warm water until it slowly started becoming cold. Korra sighed as she had to get out of the shower. She turned the water off and dries herself off.

She changed into a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. Korra wrings out her dripping wet training clothes before stuffing them into her blue duffel bag. She walks out the locker room and sees the cheer squad walking in her direction. Korra stopped in her tracks as she see Asami talking to Eun-Jung, who was under aware of the darker girl's presence.

She doesn't want to Asami to see her so she ducked into the guys' locker room. Korra couldn't face the paler girl, not yet. She waited for a few minutes before making her exit when someone put a hand on her shoulder. Korra jumped into a defensive stance as she stares at who was standing behind her and it was Bolin in a towel. She sighed in relief, letting the breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

"Korra, what are you doing in the guys' locker room?" Bolin asked confused.

"W-What are you doing in here?" Korra asked trying to avoid the question.

"Is something bothering you… or is it someone? If it is, I'll handle it if you want me to" Bolin said ranting.

Korra smiled a little. She was glad that Bolin was being protective of her but she can handle herself if need be. Bolin was still rambling and she covered Bolin's mouth with her hand.

"Bo, no one's bothering me. I'm just… trying to avoid someone" Korra said lowering her hand.

Bolin wasn't too good at reading people's emotions but he could tell that something was bothering Korra and she really needs a friend.

"Okay, let's talk about it over seaweed noodles. Meet me there in 15 minutes" Bolin said leaving Korra no time to argue him.

He pushes her out of the locker room. Korra looks around to see that no one's around and makes her way towards Narook's. Hopefully talking with Bolin will help ease her mind about the situation with Asami. She really needs a friend to talk to and Bolin is willingly to be listening ear. She gets a table and sits looking out of the window as Bolin appears.

He sit across from Korra with a smile on his face and snaps his fingers in front of the distract girl's face. The darker girl snaps out of her thoughts and grins sheepishly at her friend.

"Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Bolin asked raising an eyebrow.

Korra just sighs, unable to find the words to describe her situation and Bolin could see her inner turmoil. He doesn't like seeing his friend in such distress and he has a general idea of what's causing it but wants to hear it from her. The darker girl sighs again and decided to come out and just tell Bolin.

"Remember at the cantina, how I asked Asami to talk alone?" Korra asked curious.

Bolin nodded for Korra to continue.

"I… kind confess my feelings for her and kissed her" Korra said blushing a little.

Bolin's mouth dropped onto the table. He couldn't believe that Korra confessed to Asami but he was happy for his friend. Bolin was curious of Asami returned her feelings. It was burning in the back of his head.

"That's awesome, Korra. What did she say?" Bolin asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I didn't stick around long enough to find out" Korra said shrugging.

Bolin face-palmed himself. He couldn't believe that Korra would do something like that. She should've let Asami tell her how she felt about her. Bolin shook his head and looked at Korra.

"Korra, you need to talk Asami"

"I can't, Bo. I don't want to get shot down and not get hurt" Korra said playing with her noodles.

She didn't have much of an appetite but her head was becoming hazy and room was becoming hot. Bolin could see that Korra was a little off today and puts a hand on her forehead. Her forehead was pretty warm and Bolin assumes that Korra was getting sick. He knows that she's been training in rain and it's affecting her. The darker girl pushes the bowl away and leans back into the booth.

"I know that you don't want to get hurt but it's better to have love and lost then to never have looked at all. I think that's the way it goes" Bolin said grinning.

"I didn't know that you know about literature" Korra said surprised.

"I read sometimes" Bolin said shrugging.

Korra sighs and nods. They talked a little bit longer before Bolin pays for the their bowls. Korra tells Bolin goodbye before going home. She was more tired than she usually is. Korra wasn't to sure why she was feeling like this but wanted to collapse on her bed and go to sleep. She finally makes it to her apartment and closes the door behind her. She takes one step to the left, avoiding a piece of falling ceiling.

"_I'm really starting to hate this shithole_" Korra thought annoyed.

She walks to her room and shred her clothes, leaving her in her sports bra and boxers. Korra collapse on her bed, letting sleep take over.

With Asami

The raven haired girl was becoming more and more worried about Korra. She hasn't seen the darker girl in 2 weeks except during practice. Asami has been trying to talk to Korra but she would leave as soon as football practice would let out. Bolin wasn't much help either since he promised Korra not to tell the raven haired girl where she was or where she was going.

Asami was starting to believe that Korra was upset with her and she wasn't too sure on why. She really needed to talk to the darker girl and the rain wasn't helping her mood right now. The raven haired girl made to move her cheerleading squad inside of the gym. Asami's mind wasn't in the practice but on Korra and Eun-Jung could see that her friend was distracted. Eun-Jung walked up to the paler girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, 'Sami?" Eun-Jung asked curious.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little distracted" Asami said sighing.

Eun-Jung wasn't convinced that her friend was fine. She was distracted all day and she's clearly not focusing on practice. Eun-Jung knows that something is bothering her friend.

"No, you're not. I can tell when something is bothering you so tell me now" Eun-Jung said frowning.

"It's Korra. I'm worried that she might be upset with me" Asami said sighing.

"Why would she be upset with you?" Eun-Jung asked confused.

"At the cantina, she confessed to me and kissed me. She left before I could say anything and now she's avoiding me"

Before Eun-Jung could say anything, Bolin comes crashing through the doors of the gym. He was soaked to the bone and he run towards the girls.

"Asami, you need to come to the field. It's important" Bolin said between pants.

"What's wrong, Bolin?" Asami asked confused.

Bolin grabs her by the hand and drags her out of the gym. She tells Eun-Jung that she was in charge. The raven haired turns to see that Korra was arguing with Tenzin and she looks sickly. Her hair was matted down to her face, her piercing blue eyes were glazed over, it looked like she was having a hard time breathing and a really bad cough.

"Korra is really sick because she's been training in the rain the last 2 weeks. She won't listen to me so I thought that she'll listen to you" Bolin said as they arrived on the field.

Asami was shocked that Korra would do something so reckless and stupid. She marches her way towards the darker girl and Tenzin. They were arguing over whether Korra should practice or not. Korra wasn't backing down until she got a glimpse of someone coming over. She turns to see that it was Asami and she doesn't look please.

"Korra, why are you at practice when you're clearly sick" Asami said frowning.

"Because I'm not sick. I feel perfectly fine" Korra said between coughs.

"You're not fine, Korra. You need rest" Tenzin said sternly.

He's been trying to get Korra to go home and rest but the quarterback is being really stubborn.

"Will the both of you get off my back? I'm fine and I can practice" Korra said getting annoyed.

She was getting fed up with these two telling her that she's sick. The darker girl didn't feel sick and wasn't going to admit that she was. Asami wasn't going argue with Korra and she was going home whether she likes it or not. The raven haired girl grabbed the quarterback by her ear and pulled on it.

"You're not fine and you're going home. Tenzin, I'll make sure that she gets better" Asami said turning her attention to the coach.

"Least someone is being level-headed. Korra, do whatever Asami says and get better soon because you're not allowed to come back to practice until then" Tenzin said in a fatherly tone.

"But Tenzin" Korra whined.

He gave her a look that says that he wasn't in the mood and Korra shut her mouth. She couldn't believe that her coach was doing this to her and her crush was going to nurse her back to health.

"_Why are the Spirits toying with me? What the hell did I do?_" Korra thought hanging her head.

Asami drags to her car and forces her inside. She drives to the darker girl's apartment. The paler girl wasn't expecting Korra's apartment to look like a dump that it was. It was barely holding itself together. The darker girl pulled the raven haired girl to side, out of the way of another falling piece of ceiling. Asami jumped a little and into Korra's arms. She looks up at where the piece fell.

"_Why is she living here in a shithole like this?_" Asami thought confused.

"It's the only place that I can afford at the moment" Korra said reading Asami's expression.

The raven haired girl blushes as her thoughts were fairly obvious.

"I'm sorry but this place is really dump"

"I know but it's all I got" Korra said coughing again.

"Pack some clothes, you're gonna stay with me for awhile" Asami said putting her hands on her hips.

"Say what?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me. You're staying with me and don't argue with me on this, Korra" Asami said sternly.

"Don't you trust me to take care of myself?"

"At this point no. Go pack"

Korra sighs and was too tired to argue anyway. She grabs clothes and puts them in her duffel bag. The duo get back in Asami's car and drive off to the paler girl's apartment. They walked into the apartment complex lobby and it was luxuries. Korra was impressed by the decorate of the lobby and wonder what Asami's apartment looked like.

They walked into the elevator and rode it to the sixth floor and turned to the left. The paler girl unlocked the third door and the inside looked like a penthouse for movie stars and celebrities. The darker girl couldn't believe that Asami lived in a place like by herself but it makes sense. Korra was starting to feel inferior with her crummy little shithole of an apartment.

Why would the paler girl want to go out with her? Especially when she got stuff like this.

"The shower is down the hall, first door on your right. Shower then I want you to go to my room which is the across the hall from it" Asami said appearing next to her.

Korra jumped a little and backed up. She wasn't expecting that and the sudden movement made her feel dizzy and nauseous. The raven haired girl held onto the darker girl as she tries to calm herself by breathing through her nose.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked worried.

"Y-Yea, just a little dizzy" Korra said giving her a shaky smile.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yea, I don't want you groping me while I'm bathe" Korra said half joking and half flirting.

Asami blushes a little but likes that Korra wasn't upset with her.

"Only because you're so adorable" Asami said winking at her.

Korra blushes a little but makes her way to the bathroom to shower. Asami goes to the kitchen to make the darker girl some chicken soup to eat. 20 minutes later, the paler girl hears the bathroom door open and close. She assume that Korra was in her room now. Asami couldn't believe that she was going to have the quarterback all to herself for the next couple of days.

She couldn't wait to start her role as the sexy nurse and seduce the darker girl. Asami walks into her room to find Korra on her bed, asleep. The paler girl sets the bowl on her nightstand and brushes the darker girl's hair out of her face.

"_She looks even beautiful when_ _her hair is down. I gotta wake her up_" Asami thought lightly shaking Korra's shoulder.

The younger girl's eye flutters opens and stared up at the older girl.

"Come on Korra, you need to eat something" Asami said grabbing the bowl and the spoon.

"Not hungry" Korra said groggily.

"Please… just a few bites" Asami said pouting.

The darker girl sighs before sitting up. She tries to take the bowl from Asami but the raven haired girl stops her. The paler girl wanted to feed Korra herself and bring the spoon up to the darker girl's lips. Several spoonfuls later, Korra was done and Asami covers her with the blankets. She turns to leave but something stops her. It was Korra with her hand on her wrist.

"Stay with me… please" Korra said looking up Asami.

The paler girl smiles and nods. She crawls under the covers and wraps her arms around the younger girl's waist. The darker girl snuggles up to Asami and quickly falls asleep. Even though she wanted to ask Korra about happened at the cantina, it can wait a little bit longer. Asami was content with having her quarterback in her arms.

The Next Morning

Korra woke up to find herself in an bed that wasn't hers in a apartment that wasn't hers entangled in a pair of arms that she wasn't too sure of who they belonged to. She looks to see that she was entangle in the arms of the one person that she has trying to avoid. The darker girl carefully untangles herself and get off of the bed with waking up Asami.

She quickly changed into a simple t-shirt and shorts and slips out of the bed. Korra tries to quietly tip-toes out of the paler girl's apartment but the spirits weren't done tormenting her yet. She reaches the door and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Shit, so close" Korra muttered under her breath.

The darker girl turns around to see Asami with her arms folded and a frown on her face. Korra knew that she was in trouble now and wasn't sure what the taller girl was going to do to her.

"Um I was just g-going for a w-walk" Korra said laughing nervously.

Asami narrowed her eyes and makes her way towards the shorter girl. She grabs Korra by the ear and pulls her towards the kitchen and sits her at the table. The paler girl goes through her cabinets, looking for something. A few minutes of looking, Asami finally found what she was looking for. It was bottle filled with something and the cheer captain pours the contents in a see through cap.

The cap was filled with a clear liquid and Korra instantly knew what it was. It was medicine and it was horrible tasting kind. The paler girl walks towards the darker girl with that cap and hands it to her. The darker girl sealed her lips tightly and shook her head. Asami tries everything she could think of to get the quarterback to take the medicine but she was being incredibly stubborn and bull-headed about it.

"Please Korra, take the medicine" Asami said getting annoyed.

Korra folded her arms and shook her head. The paler girl sighed when an idea popped into her head.

"Okay, you win. You don't have to take it" Asami said turning back on Korra.

Korra was surprised bur smirked in victory. The paler girl puts the medicine away and makes her ways the darker girl. She sits on Korra's lap and wraps her arms the younger girl's neck. Korra was blushing at how close Asami was and could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Asami grabs the younger girl's face and kisses her. Korra was shocked that the older girl was kissing her in her apartment but happy about it.

She wanted to it to happen and it was. The paler girl licks the younger girl's bottom lip and Korra parted them. This was the opportunity that Asami needed and wasn't going to waste it. She stuck her tongue in Korra's mouth and she tasted a bitter liquid going down her throat. The paler girl pulled away, smirking. Korra couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe that she was tricked into tasting the medicine. Asami giggles at Korra's reaction but it was the only way to get her to take the medicine. She want the younger girl to get better.

"The best medicine is always the most bitter" Asami said patting Korra's cheek before getting up.

Korra was still in shock of being tricked.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment" Korra said pouting like a child.

Asami looked at the darker girl and giggles a little. She was really going to enjoy the next couple of days and was going to put her plan into action. By the time Korra is back to health, she'll be Asami's.

"It could be worse" Asami said smirking.

"I don't see how. I'm already a hostage"

"You're only a hostage until you get better. You'll get better if you weren't so stubborn" Asami said making soup.

Korra snorted as reply. The sooner she gets better, the sooner she can avoid the paler girl. She just hope that Asami doesn't ask about her confession. That will lead to an unwanted confession that Korra didn't want to have. She just have to do what the cheer captain ask. Asami sat the bowl in front of the quarterback and sits across from her.

Korra takes a couple of bites but got full rather quickly. The paler girl was about to ask something when her phone started to ring. She picks up to see that it was her father calling.

"Hi Daddy" Asami said smiling a little.

"…"

"I have the designs right here"

"…"

"Do you want to send them to you or have someone deliver them?"

"…"

"Okay, I'll see you in 20 minutes. Bye" Asami said hanging up.

Korra was confused on what just happened since she only heard part of the conversion. Asami saw the confusion on the quarterback's face.

"I have to give my father my designs for the motorcycles that I plan to create. I'll be back in a little bit so don't try to leave since I know where you leave" Asami said smirking.

"_Fuck! There's goes that plan_" Korra thought frowning.

The paler girl slipped on her shoes and jacket. She left Korra to her own devices. The quarterback wondered around the apartment, unsure what to do with herself. She looked through Asami's room and found out that she has a walk-in closet, filled with fancy looking clothes. Korra walked out of the closet to see a picture on Asami's nightstand.

She picks it up to see that it was a picture of Asami when she was younger with her father and her mother. The darker girl took a closer look and notice that Asami and her mother look exactly alike.

"Wow, her mother is really pretty" Korra said setting the picture back down.

She walked out of the bedroom and into living room. Korra tried to turn on the TV with remote and flipped through the channels. The darker girl couldn't find anything that she wanted to watch and just left it on SpongeBob. Korra didn't watch much TV growing up so it was a new experience for her. It was weird that a talking sponge was underwater and he managed to put the whole ocean in a reef blower.

Korra rolled her eyes before closing her eyes to get sleep. Asami drop off her designs to her father which he liked. He was going to have in production now so that they'll be coming out next year. She was excited to have her designs being produced but has more pressing matters to attend to. Asami makes her way back to her apartment to find Korra asleep on the couch with the TV on.

She walks in and quietly closes the door behind her. The paler girl smiles down at the darker girl and moves Korra's bang out of the way. Asami leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

"Asami" Korra said in her sleep.

The paler girl was surprised to hear her name come out of the quarterback's mouth.

"_Is she dreaming about me?_" Asami thought surprised.

She smiles as a warm and fuzzy feeling fills her stomach. Over the next two days, Asami has been taking care of Korra and her methods were a little… unorthodox. She insists on feeding the quarterback though Korra can feed herself, giving her medicine mouth to mouth, and helping her bathe though the darker girl drew the invisible line there.

There was no way that Korra was going to let the paler girl see her naked. By the third day that the quarterback has been staying with the cheerleader, she was better even through she still has a small cough. Korra packed her stuff in her duffel back and walks to find Asami in her home office. She knocks on the open door and the raven haired girl looks up from the book that she was reading. She frowns at the duffel bag that was over the younger girl's shoulder.

"You're leaving?" Asami asked sadly.

"Yea, I'm better thanks to you and I think should be heading back. I really appreciate it" Korra said smiling.

Korra didn't want to leave but she needs to. It will complicate her friendship and her feelings with raven haired girl the longer she stays here. It was for the best… least that's what quarterback thought. Asami didn't want Korra to leave. She likes having the darker girl here with her. The cheer captain never really liked being alone since her mother died and the apartment was pretty lonely with just her in it. Having Korra here was amazing and didn't want it to end just yet.

"You don't have to leave… if you don't want to" Asami said unable to look the darker girl in the eyes.

"I think I better go. You probably sick of me by now" Korra said joking.

"I'm not sick of you" Asami said frowning.

She didn't like that the quarterback thought she was a burden on her and she wasn't. Korra was caught off guard by the paler girl's change of voice. She was only joking… for the most part. Asami gets up from her desk and walks towards Korra with an unreadable expression her face. Her expression was making the younger girl uncomfortable.

She backs up from Asami until she backs up into the wall. The older girl closes the distance between them and crashes her lips onto Korra's. The quarterback stiffens a little before relaxing into the kiss. She loved the feeling of having Asami's lips on her lips. There was always a flow of electricity though every time they kiss and it made kissing Asami all the more enjoyable.

Korra wanted to kiss the raven haired girl more and more but knew that there is nothing more than friendship between them. The quarterback stopped the kiss before it went any further.

"I-I can't. I can't do this" Korra said shaking her head.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Asami asked confused.

"I don't want to mess up our friendship. I don't know that you don't see me as anything but a friend so I can't do this" Korra said as she try to make a run for it.

Asami wasn't going let the darker slip through her fingers again. She already let Korra run away from her once, not this time. The quarterback was going to hear her out. Asami grabbed Korra's wrist, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Korra, listen to me. I know that you like me a lot and I understand that you don't want to ruin our friendship but I want you to know that I like you. I like you more than a friend" Asami said smiling.

Korra was surprised by the sudden confession. She wasn't expecting it but it makes her happy that her feelings are being returned. Asami liked her back.

"Really?" Korra asked surprised.

"I do" Asami said nodding.

"Well Miss Asami Sato, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Korra asked bowing a little.

"It will be my honor, Miss Avatar" Asami said giving Korra a curtsy.

"Bolin told you the nickname that he gave me"

"Well no, I overheard him calling you that and I think it's rather fitting" Asami said wrapping her arms around her new girlfriend's neck.

"I guess as long as you like it" Korra said putting her hands on her girlfriend's hips.

Asami smiles a little before getting the quarterback on the lips.

* * *

End of ch. 6


End file.
